


Valuable

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So you know how occasionally in the show John gets introduced undercover as Harold's asset manager? My eternally slashy brain likes to take that job title and imagine what John might have said when Harold first suggested it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valuable

"Asset manager? So I manage your...assets?" He brushed his fingers over Harold's cheek, back around the shell of his ear and with characteristic sleight of hand made a silver coin appear behind it.

 

Harold sighed, amused at his antics. "You know perfectly well what the job entails, John."

 

"But I'm free to reinterpret the requirements, at my leisure."

 

"Are you?"

 

"For example, if I were to redefine 'assets' as these pretty fine specimens right here..." He explained, reaching down and cupping Harold's buttocks in his large hands.

 

"Those are strictly _off_ the market." Harold replied at once.

 

John beamed. "Yeah."


End file.
